


A Cheeky Sneak

by SonjaJade



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Peeping, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 17:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8722051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: Damn these bushes- but the view was worth it!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Havoc Week, Day 3: Spying on Havoc

Rebecca bit back a groan as she squeezed between a tall shrub and a brick wall. "Damn bushes!" she hissed under her breath, approaching her target. Two more steps- there it was, the clearest view ever into Jean Havoc's bathroom window, and it was wide open.  
  
The warm, humid air from his evening shower floated out into the darkness between the window and the shrub, and Rebecca tugged down a black ski mask as she moved deeper into the flora behind her. She listened as he sang some silly song about a pistol packing woman who'd stolen his heart, reaching out to draw off of a cigarette smoking on a kitchen chair right by the shower curtain. Finally, the water shut off and the moment she'd waited years for had arrived.  
  
He snatched a towel off a hook on the wall and stepped out of the tub. Droplets of water clung to his skin in every place, his gold hair darkened and flattened by the water. He scrubbed the towel over his head vigorously- which gave Rebecca ample time to examine the most important bits of him.  
  
She forgot how to breathe when she noticed his length, surrounded by a mat of sopping wet curls.  It was smooth and clean, flushed pink and looking ripe for a wet kiss. His legs were long and toned, his ass firm and dimpled in all the right spots.  
  
"If you wanted to get a better look you should've said so," he said, turning toward the window.  
  
Rebecca was silent, wondering how in the hell he knew she was there, and then he told her.  
  
"I know what kind of perfume you wear, Catalina. Jump in the window and meet me in the bedroom."  
  
He was _good_. _Damn good_. And she wasn't gonna spend another damn minute in this damn bush. She hopped in the window, shutting it as Havoc flipped the light off.  
  
“You can leave your clothes in the bathroom,” he said over his shoulder.  
  
Rebecca had never taken orders quite so easily before.


End file.
